<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>literally just a bunch of random characters but they’re on discord by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319814">literally just a bunch of random characters but they’re on discord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime), Love Live! School Idol Project, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, Discord - Freeform, Gen, chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk I put a bunch of weird characters together and put them in a chat fic enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. catfights and nonces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuulce/pseuds/beetlejuulce">beetlejuulce</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>josskay: josuke higashikata<br/>brokuyasu: okuyasu nijimura<br/>boobies: issei hyoudou<br/>tomate: maki nishikino<br/>coochie: koichi hirose<br/>bigmusclesjo: Jotaro Kujo<br/>ruski hardbass: Eli ayase<br/>moo: Nozomi toujou<br/>rin-chan nya:3: Rin Hoshizora<br/>kayo: hanayo koizumi<br/>honk: honoka kosaka<br/>birb: Kotori minami<br/>oom: umi sonoda<br/>niconiconii: nico yazawa<br/>kekyoin: Noriaki Kakyoin<br/>/pol/nareff: Jean-Pierre polnareff<br/>yes: Mohammad Avdol<br/>topshaggerjoseph: Joseph Joestar<br/>appul: Applejack<br/>poonkie: pinkie pie<br/>twolot: twilight sparkle<br/>bitch: rarity<br/>butterfly: fluttershy<br/>dyke: rainbow dash<br/>riri: rias gremory<br/>akeno: akeno himejima</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Josskay added brokuyasu and 2 others to the group</strong>
</p><p>brokuyasu: yo josuke!</p><p>tomate: tf</p><p>boobies: dude wtf</p><p>josskay: hi friends add friends :)</p><p>boobies: omg r u maki hi ur boobs r nice lol </p><p>tomate: ew wtf who are u</p><p>
  <strong>Brokuyasu added coochie and bigmusclejo </strong>
</p><p>josskay: LMAO JOTARO YOUR NAME</p><p>bigmusclejo: shut the fuck up why am I here</p><p>
  <strong>bigmusclejo changed their nickname to jotaro </strong>
</p><p>jotaro: there we go my actual name</p><p>boobies: who are these people</p><p>coochie: hi issei</p><p>boobies: Oi koichi</p><p>jotaro: who are these kids josuke</p><p>josskay: well you know koichi and okuyasu but issei and maki go to our school too :)</p><p>tomate: josuke u have weird friends</p><p>
  <strong>tomate added ruski hardbass and 6 others</strong>
</p><p>moo: maki wow you’re really in a sausage fest here you weren’t kidding</p><p>boobies: HOLY SHIT</p><p>josskay: hi girls :)</p><p>niconiconii: WHAT </p><p>niconiconii: MAKI WTF UR FRIENDS W JOSUKE WHY GET AWAY FROM HIM</p><p>josskay: lol </p><p>moo: lol</p><p>jotaro: lol</p><p>ruski hardbass: whos jotaro </p><p>josskay: hes my weird uncle</p><p>jotaro: bitch wtf ur my uncle</p><p>josskay: yeah but he’s like a few years older</p><p>jotaro: marine biology study gang 😎 I’m going to get a pet dolphin</p><p>tomate: k don’t care I’m going to be a doctor one day lol</p><p>jotaro: so am I </p><p>tomate: yeah but I’m going to be a doctor that saves lives and not one that fingers fish lol</p><p>ruski hardbass: HDJSIAKNSJFJFJDJDJJD</p><p>boobies: OH SHIT</p><p>rin-chan nya:3: hi</p><p>rin-chan nya:3: can I add my friends</p><p>boobies: haha Rin boi</p><p>rin-chan nya:3: :(</p><p>
  <strong>rin-chan nya:3 added appul </strong>
</p><p>tomate: rin</p><p>tomate: is that an account</p><p>tomate: for your</p><p>tomate: FUCKING </p><p>tomate: horse</p><p>rin-chan nya:3 she talks!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>appul: hey yall</p><p>honk: HDHDHDHDH </p><p>honk: RIN WHAT JDJDJDHDHSB</p><p>josskay: what</p><p>appul: swear on me ol grannies life I can talk I can even add my friends</p><p>
  <strong>appul added poonkie and 4 others</strong>
</p><p>josskay: wtf this place is too crowded already</p><p>tomate: Rin tell them to leave</p><p>poonkie: hiiiiiyaaaaaa</p><p>kayo: did Rin really add all of her fursona accounts..</p><p>josskay: WH</p><p>moo: PFBDFHD</p><p>boobies: HAHAHAHAH</p><p>kayo: oopa I’ve said too much</p><p>
  <strong>kayo deleted a message</strong>
</p><p>twolot: we promise not to make any hassle for anyone</p><p>josskay: bruh is that really rin typing lmao</p><p>rin-chan nya:3:Yeah!!! I just enjoy roleplaying as pastel coloured horses sometimes</p><p>brokuyasu: dude why you gotta be friends with the WEIRD chicks</p><p>boobies: yeah where are all the mega hotties</p><p>moo: um</p><p>ruski hardbass: lol</p><p>boobies: not you girls of course!!</p><p>josskay: simp</p><p>boobies: dude..</p><p>tomate: simp</p><p>ruski hardbass: simp</p><p>
  <strong>jotaro added kekyoin and 3 others</strong>
</p><p>kekyoin: quick tell me </p><p>kekyoin: does anyone here have a hot mom</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: kakyoin LMAO</p><p>ruski hardbass: wh</p><p>boobies: more? Smh</p><p>ruski hardbass: want me to add ur school club issei lol</p><p>boobies: what</p><p>ruski hardbass: i literally sit with rias in like every class</p><p>
  <strong>ruski hardbass added riri and akeno</strong>
</p><p>boobies: ELI WTF</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: lol who</p><p>josskay: hi Joseph :)</p><p>joseph: yo</p><p>tomate: who is anyone</p><p>kekyoin: I went to school with Jotaro, Joseph’s his older brother and we just sorta met polnareff and avdol one day</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: we were at wiggles</p><p>tomate: wiggles..?</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: a strip club</p><p>ruski hardbass: @moo</p><p>boobies: LMAO YOU WENT WITH YOUR BROTHER AND HIS BEST FRIEND AND LEFT WITH TWO MEN INSTEAD OF TWO WOMEN</p><p>akeno: hi</p><p>moo: fuck off akeno</p><p>ruski hardbass: Nozomi wtf</p><p>moo: there’s only room for one sadistic mommy dom gf in this server and that’s me</p><p>akeno: uhh</p><p>tomate: LMAO</p><p>kekyoin: Mommy?</p><p>/pol/nareff: KAK STOP JEJDJDHD</p><p>jotaro: yo polnareff </p><p>appul: howdy</p><p>tomate: great the cowboy horse is back</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: COWBOY HORSE?</p><p>appul: yessiree </p><p>/pol/nareff: BRUH lmao this server is sorta lit already</p><p>josskay: okay guys chill we should probably stop adding ppl before things get confusing</p><p>brokuyasu: I’m already confused</p><p>tomate: it’s not that hard to follow shit-for-brains</p><p>tomate: wait so who here goes to otonokizaka in morioh</p><p>moo: me</p><p>tomate: other than the muse girls</p><p>moo: oh</p><p>josskay: me okuyasu koichi issei rias and Akeno I think</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: imagine being in school, working life 😎</p><p>josskay: nonce or nonce?</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: josuke no:(</p><p>josskay: haha skill mcgill </p><p>/pol/nareff: wait how many of the girls here are legal</p><p>kekyoin: LMAO</p><p>/pol/nareff: WAIT NO I DIDNT FIFKKGOGMFMF</p><p>/pol/nareff: I didn’t want to dm someone and then find out they’re 15</p><p>tomate: I’m 15</p><p>josskay: me too lol</p><p>kekyoin: haha Jotaro is friends w kids</p><p>jotaro: dude I LITERALLY am related to one of the 15 year olds give me a break</p><p>ruski hardbass: I’m like nearly 18 this year</p><p>kekyoin: dude I’m surprised you care about ppls age anyway </p><p>kekyoin: most of us are in japan and ur fuckin in france like pretty sure everyone here is legal for u</p><p>tomate: age of consent is 15 in France </p><p>tomate: WAIT</p><p>josskay: lmaoooo</p><p>josskay: wait..</p><p>josskay: what if we... put our minecraft beds next together... in France... haha jk... unless....?</p><p>boobies: dude stop flirting with girls so out in the open when I can’t even get a gf</p><p>tomate: issei I caught you SPYING on me like 3 times it’s pretty obvious why ur single smh</p><p>boobies: then why do u still talk to me</p><p>tomate: bcus ur friends w josuke..</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: YOO IS JOSUKE IN???</p><p>jotaro: JOSUKE IS IN</p><p>tomate: no</p><p>kekyoin: WOO</p><p>/pol/nareff: YEAHHHH</p><p>josskay: jotaro stfu you’re like 19 and your fiancé is pregnan</p><p>josskay: wtf why did my phone autocorrect to put the accent on lmao</p><p>boobies: woah he’s married at 19 lol literally my life goals</p><p>jotaro: she’s not my fiance or my wife we just happened to do the smex</p><p>kekyoin: &gt;smex </p><p>moo: that’s kinda cringe bro</p><p>/pol/nareff: dude avdol just fuckin burnt my eggs he’s useless</p><p>moo: he’s making you eggs </p><p>moo: cute</p><p>/pol/nareff: we are literally roomies I’m not going to let him open up his fuckin hippy store in my garage free of charge</p><p>moo: LMAO HIPPY STORe</p><p>ruski hardbass: last time I checked nozomi u also r a hippy</p><p>moo: am not</p><p>/pol/nareff: he does those tarot card readings lol</p><p>moo: okay maybe I am a hippy LMAO</p><p>jotaro: I never believed in those tarot things, but apparently the card that chose my fate is the star</p><p>josskay: Nozomi come meet Jotaro and show him your tarot cards maybe he’ll believe u then</p><p>moo: okay :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It started off a bit crazy but got more normal. It will be crazier next chapter, just wanted to ease everyone into this weird ass crossover timeline we got going on</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. more people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>loads of people join the server and joseph invites everyone to a party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>topshaggerjoseph added speedweed and 5 others</strong>
</p><p>moo: wh</p><p>bubbleboy: what the fuck is this joseph</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: yoooo!!!!!!1!1!1 caesar </p><p>bubbleboy: dude why did you add Wamuu he’s an asshole</p><p>wham: am not</p><p>bubbleboy: yes you are</p><p>wham: all bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able bodied patron in the bar</p><p>wham: bar</p><p>josskay: FBCBFUDUF</p><p>ruski hardbass: my guy quoted the spongebob movie</p><p>kekyoin: AND THE DACT THAT HE GOT THE SECOND BAR LMAOOOOO </p><p>topshaggerjoseph: caesar play nice you’re just racist</p><p>bubbleboy: DUDE IM AN IMMIGRANT TOO YKNOW? JUST BCUS THEY WERE THE MEXICAN KIDS IN MY CLASS DOESNT MEAN THAT I HAVE TO BE NICE TO THEM </p><p>wham: racist</p><p>speedweed: nice</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: hi uncle speedwagon bb</p><p>tomate: omg like reo speedwagon</p><p>speedweed: uhhhh.....</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: they named the BAND after HIM</p><p>speedweed: no it was after a car that was named after my grandad who happened to have the same name as me</p><p>bubbleboy: I’m still mad</p><p>bubbleboy: also why are there girls here not that I’m complaining</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: they’re like pretty much all underage except for Lisa Lisa </p><p>bubbleboy: you added her?</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: gotta add some legal sex appeal </p><p>kekyoin: JFJDJDKDNS</p><p>bubbleboy: YOU HAVE A WIFE</p><p>ruski hardbass: LMAO</p><p>wham: isn’t she married to that george guy now anyway</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: yeah my brother lmao</p><p>tomate: wait so where do u all live</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: italy but I live in New York w my wife who is originally from Italy </p><p>moo: maki you’re talkative today aren’t you?</p><p>tomate: its easier to talk online :)</p><p>boobies: dude wham aren’t you like some super mecha body builder guy</p><p>wham: have you seen my modelling by any chance</p><p>kekyoin: JFJGJFKDJD</p><p>ruski hardbass: HAHAHHHAH</p><p>riri: ofogofish</p><p>boobies: NO NOT LIKE THAT BRUH</p><p>boobies: LITERALLY LIKE YOU WERE THAT SUPER BUFF GUY IN THAT ONE COMMERCIAL FOR DRAGON BALL Z</p><p>josskay: oh yeah u modelled for Gucci before wtf</p><p>wham: I’m just a well known guy</p><p>bubbleboy: an asshole more like</p><p>riri: well since we have some Italians here might aswell add the rest of our squad</p><p>
  <strong>riri added cate and 4 other</strong>
</p><p>moo: omg!!! koneko!!!</p><p>cate: Nozomi omg</p><p>tomate: wtf Nozomi you never told me you knew her</p><p>moo: she’s literally my cousin we have the same surname isn’t it obvious lmao </p><p>just nun tings: hiii!!!</p><p>honk: hi asia!!!!</p><p>just nun tings: oh hi Honoka!! </p><p>just nun tings: wait there are other Italians here? I know a few more we could add..</p><p>josskay: NO MORE</p><p>boobies: dude... just let her add them </p><p>josskay: fine..</p><p>
  <strong>just nun tings added golden farts and diva</strong>
</p><p>just nun tings: hi giorno! Hi trish!!</p><p>golden farts: what</p><p>golden farts: this is Giorno’s father I’m adding myself</p><p>
  <strong>golden farts added iDIOt</strong>
</p><p>jotaro: dio wtf</p><p>tomate: you know him?</p><p>/pol/nareff: yeah after we got piss drunk when me and avdol visited japan we met them all and then did a road trip to drop avdol off in Egypt and ended up beating up dio on the way</p><p>iDIOt: im the freshest thot in this group don’t even @ me</p><p>moo: slay sis</p><p>tomate: you drove to egypt </p><p>yes: yes</p><p>golden farts: bro wtf whos yes</p><p>/pol/nareff: thats mohammad avdol</p><p>yes: yes i am</p><p>blue cunt: oh hi </p><p>josskay: oh hey xenovia</p><p>kekyoin: definitely got that Joestar blood in him like the rest of you</p><p>josskay: wh</p><p>kekyoin: slayin girls 24/7 </p><p>moo: Joestar lmao that’s straight</p><p>jotaro: that’s our family </p><p>topshaggerjoseph: yeah there’s me and my brothers jotaro jonathan and george  our dad is called george but Jotaro took his mother’s name Kujo because she’s japanese and he likes being different</p><p>boobies: I still don’t get how josuke fits in</p><p>jotaro: our grandfather is his father do I need to spell it out for you</p><p>tomate: wait why did you beat up that guys dad</p><p>jotaro: hes jonathans friend</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: BEST friend</p><p>iDIOt: i hate jonathan</p><p>moo: wait how old is dio lmao</p><p>jotaro: like 50</p><p>kekyoin: JGISKJGIIJGS</p><p>golden farts: he's literally a terrible dad</p><p>just nun tings: awww giorno </p><p>coochie: wait a minute</p><p>golden farts: LMAOO HI KOICHI</p><p>josskay: BRUH how does everyone know each other</p><p>coochie: he stole my wallet when i visited italy but then we became friends :)</p><p>josskay: ooh a friend? since when have you had other friends</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: ooh friend</p><p>jotaro: frieeeend </p><p>speedweed: why am i here can we add jonathan</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: no he just is gonna say we cant swear and stuff</p><p>tomate:...</p><p>tomate: need i remind you theres a lot of 15 year olds here we don't need more old people</p><p>kekyoin: KDSJKJGKJG</p><p>kekyoin: gamer'd</p><p>josskay: kak ur not even a real gamer</p><p>kekyoin: stfu yes i  am</p><p>josskay: can u blj</p><p>boobies: dude its 2020 why are we talking about games from before i was fucking BORN</p><p>kekyoin: yayayayayayayayayyayaya</p><p>wham: shut the fuck up im trying to lift weights over here</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: hey guys want to come to my house 4 a party :)</p><p>wham: sure</p><p>boobies: im halfway across the world</p><p>tomate: why lol</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: it can be a baby shower for @jotaro</p><p>jotaro: no im not letting you anywhere near jolyne</p><p>ruski hardbass: jolyne sounds like a cute name for a little girl</p><p>kekyoin: jotaro isn't going to look after her anyway</p><p>jotaro: bitch im getting custody when shes born</p><p>jotaro: i have speedwagon on my side hes rich right</p><p>speedweed: ye</p><p>tomate: im rich too</p><p>josskay: maki pls</p><p>moo: need me a sugar daddy hmu speed x</p><p>ruski hardbass: NOZOMI NGDSJNGFKFN</p><p>moo: im nearly 18 tho</p><p>cate: ill tell mom</p><p>moo: dont tell mom koneko pls</p><p>tomate: tell her nozomi has been thottin lmao</p><p>kekyoin: KSGJKDKFGDFKJ thot</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: okay party at my house :)</p><p>boobies: what about corona</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: me and the boys sink coronas every day itll be fine</p><p>ruski hardbass: muse trip to new york?</p><p>moo: yes</p><p>tomate: wait we are going to new york anyway in like a month lmao</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: SESH AT MINE LADSSSS</p><p>bubbleboy: dude dont add jonathan</p><p>wham: wow you're late</p><p>bubbleboy: he knows my dad :(</p><p>kekyoin: dont care didnt ask plus youre italian</p><p>ruski hardbass: IDSDJSFJSFIJ</p><p>ruski hardbass: oh yeah i know an italian too</p><p>josskay: eli pls</p><p>ruski hardbass: she goes to the school next door in their rival idol group lmao</p><p>
  <strong>ruski hardbass added shiny! to the group</strong>
</p><p>josskay: CAN WE STOP ADDING PPL FOR 5 MINUTES</p><p>blue cunt: no</p><p>josskay: fuck off xenovia</p><p>kekyoin:  hey jotaro  remember when we went to otonoki and you beat me up  :0</p><p>jotaro: yes.</p><p>kekyoin: now we are besties!</p><p>/pol/nareff: dude thats hella gay ngl</p><p>moo: WHATS WRONG WITH BEING GAY HUH</p><p>kekyoin: YEAH TELL HIM NOZOMI</p><p>kekyoin: wait but im not gay</p><p>kekyoin: anyone got a hot mom</p><p>moo: makis mom </p><p>tomate: what</p><p>kekyoin: makis mom has got it goin on</p><p>tomate: stop it</p><p>kekyoin: MAKI CAN I COME OVER AFTER SCHOOL</p><p>tomate: what</p><p>kekyoin: WE CAN HANG AROUND BY THE POOL</p><p>moo: LMAO </p><p>kekyoin: DID UR MOM GET BACK FROM HER BUSINESS TRIP</p><p>kekyoin: IS SHE THERE OR IS SHE TRYING TO GIVE ME THE SLIP</p><p>jotaro: YOU KNOW  IM NOT THE LITTLE BOY THAT I USED TO BE</p><p>kekyoin: yOU KNOW  IM NOT THE LITTLE BOY THAT I USED TO BE</p><p>ruski hardbass: IM ALL GROWN UP NOW BABY CANT YOU SEE</p><p>moo: BABY CANT YOU SEE</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: MAKIS MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN ON</p><p>tomate: pls  stop</p><p>jotaro: SHES ALL I  WANT AND I WAITED SO L ONG</p><p>kekyoin: MAKI CANT U SEE</p><p>tomate: ugh</p><p>
  <strong>tomate left the group</strong>
</p><p>moo: UR NOT  THE GIRL FOR  ME</p><p>kekyoin: I KNOW IT MIGHT BE WRONG</p><p>kekyoin: BUT IM IN LOVE WITH MAKIS MOM</p><p>
  <strong>kekyoin added tomate to the group</strong>
</p><p>josskay: guys chill wtf</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: josukes mom is kinda hot tho 😳😳😳</p><p>josskay: dude.</p><p>/pol/nareff: i love this chaos</p><p>riri: wtf is happening lmao</p><p>tomate: someone save me</p><p>niconiconii: hi</p><p>tomate: fuck off not u</p><p>tomate: dont u like have a crush on josuke or something lol</p><p>niconiconii: NO WTF LOL</p><p>josskay: :( wow mean</p><p>brokuyasu: bro wtf</p><p>boobies: heartbreaking</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: so sesh at mine next month?</p><p>speedweed: sure </p><p>riri: yeah my parents are pretty rich i can pay for my club</p><p>boobies: omg rias thank u</p><p>josskay: jotaro can u pay for me to come</p><p>jotaro: speedwagon</p><p>speedweed: bruh </p><p>speedweed: no</p><p>josskay: LMAO</p><p>jotaro: come on dude youre the richest guy i know</p><p>jotaro: and my brother saved ur life</p><p>speedweed: yeah so</p><p>jotaro: come on dude</p><p>kekyoin: pleeaaase</p><p>speedweed: fine. who wants tickets.</p><p>josskay: me</p><p>brokuyasu: me</p><p>coochie: me</p><p>kars: me</p><p>wham: me</p><p>acdc: me</p><p>bubbleboy: me</p><p>lisa: me</p><p>jotaro: me</p><p>kekyoin: me</p><p>/pol/nareff: me</p><p>yes: me</p><p>golden farts: me</p><p>iDIOt: me</p><p>jotaro: wait im not gonna go if dios coming</p><p>speedweed: ill fly you all out only if jonathan can come</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: ughhhhhh fine</p><p>
  <strong>speedweed added jon to the group</strong>
</p><p>moo: jon</p><p>jon: hello :)</p><p>ruski hardbass: lmao dont read back your brothers were talking mad shit bout u</p><p>lisa: wait a minute wtf why is the only joestar not here my husband</p><p>bubbleboy: hi lisa lisa</p><p>jon: who didnt invite george </p><p>topshaggerjoseph: dude hes in the raf he doesnt have time to fuckin check discord chill</p><p>
  <strong>jon added joji to the group</strong>
</p><p>jon: hi george :)</p><p>moo: wow that was anticlimactic</p><p>ruski hardbass: is he dead lol</p><p>josskay: DUDE HE CAN FLY US TO NEW YORK LMAOOOOOOOO</p><p>josskay: uncle george pleaaaaaaaaaase</p><p>jotaro: youre not our fucking nephew youre our uncle dipshit</p><p>moo: wow rude</p><p>riri: thats not nice</p><p>honk: otonoki gang in new york sounds rly cool ngl</p><p>oom: no alcohol though</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: bruh i can do what i fuckin want lmao you cant stop me</p><p>brokuyasu: umi wtf</p><p>oom: maki why are we in a server with these guys theyre all losers</p><p>niconiconii: JOSUKE IS NOT A LOSER</p><p>kekyoin: lmao</p><p>ruski hardbass: lol</p><p>moo: lmao</p><p>boobies: thats not very nice </p><p>oom: issei youve peaked on all of the girls in here changing</p><p>kekyoin: LMAO</p><p>/pol/nareff: my guy</p><p>moo: wait is avdol coming</p><p>yes: yes</p><p>moo: can we show each other our tarot decks 😳😳😳</p><p>yes: yes</p><p>josskay: wait next month thats so far away can we move it to next week</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: ok</p><p>josskay: LMAO JOSEPH UR THE BEST</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: say hi to tomoko for me</p><p>kekyoin: whos that</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: josukes mom</p><p>kekyoin: JOSUKES MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN ON</p><p>jotaro: STOP LMAO</p><p>bubbleboy: have u asked suzi</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: shell be fine</p><p>ruski hardbass: asking ur wife for permission lmao</p><p>jotaro: joseph is so whipped</p><p>bubbleboy: agreed</p><p>joji: whats this</p><p>lisa: hi george</p><p>jon: hi george :)</p><p>joji: wtf is this</p><p>jotaro: the joestar family group chat with josukes weird friends</p><p>josskay: none of you were supposed to be in this chat lmao it just got out of hand really quick</p><p>shiny!: wow joseph can i come to ur party</p><p>josskay: who r u</p><p>shiny!: its joke</p><p>ruski hardbass: this is mari ohara she goes to a different school</p><p>josskay: mario hara</p><p>jotaro: mari o'hara</p><p>kekyoin: OOH AH UP THE RA</p><p>/pol/nareff: LMAOO</p><p>shiny!: IM NOT IRISH KSJKSJGKJ</p><p>shiny!: up the ra tho</p><p>joji: guys wtf</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: imagine being in the most oppressive military in the world this post was made by the ira gang</p><p>joji: uncalled for dude</p><p>lisa: joseph stop</p><p>tomate: yikes</p><p>ruski hardbass: my country *exists*</p><p>ruski hardbass: joseph: bRiTain iS oPpReSsiVe</p><p>kekyoin: dude ur literally british like calm the fuck down</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: its joke</p><p>shiny!: its joke!</p><p>jotaro: eye</p><p>joji: im telling dad</p><p>jon: george no :( that isnt nice</p><p>
  <strong>jon added die and straight</strong>
</p><p>jon: friends :)</p><p>tomate: STOP ADDING PEOPLE OLDER THAN 30 LMAO</p><p>straight: uncalled for</p><p>tomate: IM 15</p><p>
  <strong>die left the group</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>straight left the group</strong>
</p><p>bubbleboy: jonathan pls dont add my dad</p><p>speedweed: ur dad is an asshole ngl</p><p>jon: will is nice :)</p><p>bubbleboy: yeah but how many ppl here are underage</p><p>jon:.......</p><p>bubbleboy: exactly hes like 50</p><p>jon: wait hes that old?</p><p>tomate: isnt dio 50</p><p>jon: dio is my age lol</p><p>moo: how old are you guys</p><p>jon: 33</p><p>moo: LMAO</p><p>golden farts: DUDE IM 15 IF MY DAD WAS ANY YOUNGER IT WOULD BE A BIT WEIRD NGL</p><p>tomate: wait so how old is jotaro</p><p>jotaro: 19</p><p>tomate: YOU LITERALLY BEAT UP AN OLD MAN JSGNJDFG</p><p>jotaro: he was only 31 at the time</p><p>tomate: wait so you were 17</p><p>jotaro: yeah</p><p>jotaro: he couldnt punch me without going to jail</p><p>iDIOt: ive been to jail before its fine</p><p>tomate: and this was when you were DRIVING to EGYPT</p><p>yes: yes</p><p>tomate: HOW WAS DIO EVEN THERE</p><p>jotaro: with his boyfriend</p><p>iDIOt: vanilla ice is NOT my boyfriend</p><p>golden farts: he lives with us and he calls you master of course hes your boyfriend</p><p>tomate: IKGJJGFJDDJ</p><p>moo: LMAO</p><p>boobies: HAHAHAHDJFGJFIDJF</p><p>moo: my yaoi fantasies are coming true :^)</p><p>josskay: okay so i better get packing</p><p>speedweed: see you guys in a week :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. josephs sesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shiny!: hi plane landed</p><p>moo: honoka clapped when the plane landed</p><p>kekyoin: yes nozomi we know we were all on the same plane</p><p>jotaro: um joseph how are we supposed to get to your place theres like 20 of us all just sorta vibin in the airport rn it looks like a really poorly planned school trip</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: do u guys know when caesars plane lands</p><p>jotaro: obviously not</p><p>jon: here  :) speedwagon and i are here with lisa lisa and george</p><p>jotaro: dude where are you</p><p>jotaro: nvm i see you</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: okay um</p><p>wham: why the fuck did you make me sit next to caesar on the plane</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: okay everyone get to their hotel rooms  :)</p><p>speedweed: WHERE tho</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: idk dude</p><p>jotaro: you mean we flew out to new york without a hotel</p><p>josskay: what the FUCK joseph</p><p>tomate: nozomi is literally rofling </p><p>ruski hardbass: shes rolling on the floor laughing</p><p>jotaro: fuck me is it 2006 again hello</p><p>kekyoin: my roflcopter goes SOISOISOISOI</p><p>jotaro: why does polnareff get to sleep on your couch</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: least likely to shag on it</p><p>jotaro: its POLNAREFF</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: you got a girl pregnant</p><p>kekyoin: rost</p><p>shiny!: rost</p><p>moo: rost</p><p>boobies: rost</p><p>blue cunt: rost</p><p>kekyoin: R</p><p>kekyoin: O</p><p>kekyoin: S</p><p>kekyoin: T</p><p>kekyoin: ROST</p><p>jotaro: okay let us fuckin get to the hotel already</p><p>-----------</p><p>kekyoin: dude let me in </p><p>jotaro: shouldnt have taken so long in the shower then asshole</p><p>kekyoin: dude i was playing animal crossing</p><p>tomate: in the shower?</p><p>kekyoin: no while taking a shit</p><p>wham: let me in theres a weird kid out here playing on his ds</p><p>kekyoin: LMAO THATS ME</p><p>/pol/nareff: where is everyone</p><p>moo: eli is in a coma caesar is being held captive by mexicans rin is in the nuthouse and issei is dead</p><p>/pol/nareff: wait WHAT</p><p>moo: just kidding everyones just late</p><p>jotaro: oh god dios here</p><p>jon: be nice</p><p>jotaro: he brought his kid AND his boyfriend</p><p>kekyoin: dude we shouldve invited hol horse</p><p>/pol/nareff: no way dude hes an asshole he shot avdol in the head</p><p>kekyoin: WITH A PAINTBALL GUN</p><p>/pol/nareff: he shoved his fingers up my nose</p><p>kekyoin: we were all very drunk</p><p>wham: please let me in kakyoin is scaring me</p><p>kekyoin: IM LITERALLY JUST PLAYING POKEMON</p><p>kekyoin: maki is next to you talk to her</p><p>tomate: im scared</p><p>tomate: wamuu why are you so muscly</p><p>tomate: IM SCARED THATS WHY</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: what </p><p>kekyoin: wamuu is talking to maki and shes responding on discord lmao</p><p>moo: ok ill let you in</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: start on the bevs then lads</p><p>moo: lol we are underage</p><p>kekyoin: me too lol</p><p>moo: 😳😳😳😳</p><p>speedweed: okay who gave josuke alcohol</p><p>jotaro: who gave YOU alcohol</p><p>tomate: ROST</p><p>kekyoin: eye</p><p>boobies: damn where the boobies at tho</p><p>moo: issei where r u ill show u my boobs</p><p>riri: no wtf</p><p>josskay:LMAO DIO IS FIGHTING JOTARO AGAIN</p><p>boobies: POLNAREFF IS SHOUTING WORLDSTAR</p><p>bubbleboy: IM TRYING TO TAKE A SHIT</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: im-a tryinga to takea da sheet</p><p>moo: WORLD STAR WORLD STAR</p><p>rin-chan nya:3: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii</p><p>jotaro: jesus christ</p><p>golden farts: ha dads on the floor</p><p>tomate: who gave rin alcohol</p><p>just nun tings: me she seemed like such a nice girl!!!!</p><p>jotaro: jesus fucking christ why are there literal children here</p><p>bubbleboy: DONT TAKE THE LORDS NAME IN VEIN  JOTARO</p><p>tomate: sdgjifsjfsoijgf</p><p>kekyoin: anyone wanna play smash</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: we only have a wii</p><p>kekyoin: meta knight main gang</p><p>kekyoin: just dont let wamuu play he'll break the tv</p><p>/pol/nareff: caesar can u hurry up i need to shit</p><p>jotaro: hon hon hon i need to go to ze twalette to take ze sheet</p><p>tomate: ODJDOJSFDOJ</p><p>ruski hardbass: LMAO NOZOMI AND AVDOL ARE PLAYING MAGIC THE GATHERING</p><p>kekyoin: ew card games lmao</p><p>jotaro: dude shut up i used to beat you up because you  had a blue eyes white dragon which i subsequently stole</p><p>kekyoin: can i have that back</p><p>jotaro: no</p><p>rin-chan nya:3: can i rp my ponies</p><p>jotaro: no</p><p>kekyoin: neigh</p><p>tomate: eye</p><p>moo: eye</p><p>wham: dude what the fuck you brought a bong to this party</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: its LEGAL here dude</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: plus its like avdols weird egyptian medicine</p><p>tomate: eye</p><p>tomate: thats so racist just bcus hes black</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: NO WTF FDIFIKSDFJSKJ</p><p>moo: KONEKO GET DOWN KSDJFFO</p><p>akeno: oh god</p><p>jotaro: what</p><p>kekyoin: SHES SITTING ON THE COUNTER WITH RIN AND THEYRE MEOWING AT EACH OTHER QTDSNDJSNIGFS</p><p>blue cunt: CATFIGHT</p><p>moo: WORLDSTAR</p><p>/pol/nareff: WORLDSTAR</p><p>golden farts: jotaro wtf are you doing</p><p>kekyoin: hes disposing of the body</p><p>bubbleboy: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW DIO IN HERE IM STILL SHITTING</p><p>/pol/nareff: LET ME SHIT PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD</p><p>bubbleboy: no</p><p>bubbleboy: wtf he woke up and hes sniffing my feet</p><p>iDIOt: nice smelly feet faggot</p><p>tomate: wtf</p><p>jotaro: I told you not to invite dio</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: it’s your fault tbf</p><p>jotaro: HOW</p><p>
  <strong>jon set their own nickname to JonathanBigMuscles</strong>
</p><p>JonathanBigMuscles: :)</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: LMAO I DID THAT ON HIS PHONE</p><p>moo: kinda disappointed josuke isn’t as big as his relatives...</p><p>ruski hardbass: give him time he’ll grow into it</p><p>kekyoin: no he won’t Jotaro has always been huge josuke isn’t standing much of a chance</p><p>kekyoin: WAIT WHAT DID WE MEAN BY BIG</p><p>moo: LMAO IM NOT TALKING BOUT YHEIR SHLONGS</p><p>kekyoin: SHLONG</p><p>
  <strong>jotaro set their nickname to shlong</strong>
</p><p>shlong: shlong</p><p>moo: btw guys avdol is crying </p><p>/pol/nareff: why</p><p>moo: I beat him at magic the gathering</p><p>yes: yes....</p><p>kekyoin: someone play some games w me I’m bored</p><p>wham: play on your ds </p><p>kekyoin: wheres issei he’ll play with me right</p><p>josskay: pretty sure I saw him go into the closet with akeno and rias earlier </p><p>kekyoin: fucks sake</p><p>shlong: shlong bong</p><p>kekyoin: Jotaro did u use the bong</p><p>shlong: maybe.. </p><p>topshaggerjoseph: it’s legal!!!</p><p>tomate: no it’s decriminalised... </p><p>tomate: not the same</p><p>cate: I won the meow off</p><p>cate: unlike rin I’m a real cat</p><p>shlong: this is honestly the weirdest experience of my life</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: hey giorno ur in the mafia right </p><p>golden farts: not rly</p><p>topshaggerjoseph: bring some mdma next time </p><p>kekyoin: JFCJDJDHJ</p><p>tomate: josuke I REALLY hate your family</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>